Back To School
by Aruta Rianu
Summary: Raidou Kuzunoha The 14th was The Protector of The Capital, a detective, and a devil summoner. As hard as it was to be the ideal hero, he would always find a way to get through it all. Who knew forgetting he was a student would take him down so easily?
1. On That 1st Day

By All Means

It's been a couple of months since his last great case for The Yatagarasu, and he was greatful that everything was over with King Abbadon. Well, who wouldn't be, right? He had been too much preoccupied with his job that he forgot the other responsibilities he should've taken care of before he left for Tsukigata. As soon as he got back from his journey from Tsukudo-Cho, a few of his schoolmates cornered him near Tawara-Ya and asked him when he was planning to come back to school, mostly out of concern for him or maybe just to scold him for not being able to take his acts straight. He might be a special case since he's The Protector of The Capital, but that didn't mean he could ditch his duties as a student!

He never knew that being one of the most badass heroes of the Roaring 20's would make him suffer from the constant reminders of his unfinished business (which was mostly comprised of homework and unsubmitted requirements) a normal average highschooler can handle. If he can kick demons' butts, then why can't he do the same thing for homework!?

Not that he can consider himself a 'normal average teenager' in the first place... he told himself that maybe he should've kept a few of those luck locusts with him after all.

---

After half an hour of riding the streetcar, he had finally set foot inside Yumizuki Highschool. It felt just like his freshman year two years ago...

_"I guess I'm just feeling a little nervous about coming back," _he thought, taking shallow strides towards the 3rd year's building. As he walked past the hallways, he felt eyes- and many of them- on him. Girls giggled at the sight of Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th, while some of the guys continued to stare at him. As to why, he'd rather not know.

_"Just stay cool... just as Narumi said, 'eyes on you means you're good-looking!'" _he slightly convinced himself, even though he felt a few hairs in the back of his neck stand.

When he reached the door to his classroom, he slowly slid it open and with a look of surprise on his face a perfectly rehearsed "Welcome Back!" rang across the room. Sounds of clapping and laughter filled the air as he was pulled closer to the teacher's desk by his overly happy classmates.

As soon as he was sat down on a chair, the interrogation began.

"Woah, dude! We never thought you'd be out for so long! Being Capital Hero must be a piece of cake to you, huh?"

"Were you the one who fought those creepy black bugs, Raidou-san? You're so cool!"

"When did you get back?!"

"So did you remember to get us something? Like... ganmodoki?"

"How was Tsukigata Village? Did'ya have fun?!"

"Were there hot girls in Tsukigata? C'mon... hook me up with one 'em beautiful dames, bro!"

Raidou was left speechless as he continued to smile rather nervously. So this is what Gouto meant about his sudden popularity...

He wasn't sure on how to answer each and every one of the questions that were thrown at him; hell, he couldn't even open his mouth at all.

Just as he was about to try and say something, their Homeroom teacher entered the classroom just in time to save the poor boy from the harassment of his classmates.

"Order in the court, order in the court, everyone!" The teacher, Kinshiro-sensei, commanded, his voice loud and firm enough to be heard. Students whined and grunted as they walked away from their victim and back to their seats. Raidou did the same thing as well, giving his homeroom teacher a thankful bow before he sat down on his own chair.

The boy sat himself comfortably on his chair and stretched.

_"Hey, desk! Long time no see. You look a little dustier than when I last saw you... poor dame." _he told his desk in his mind. He purposefully molested his own desk and admired its shiny (but a little dull) wooden edges. He gave an inward laugh at himself. _"Hah, as awful as it may seem, I missed talking to inanimate objects..."_

The boy looked up after his moment with the desk to listen to his homeroom teacher's morning babble.

"Alright class, I'm sure we're all happy- and giddy for a few girls- that The Protector's back in school, but that's not the only good news so far." Kinshiro-sensei announced, his arms crossed at his chest. "Are you still up for welcoming a new transfer student?"

The class suddenly started to make a lot of noise, surprised of the news that no one has ever heard of. Raidou raised his eyebrows. _"A new student? Huh..."_

"Wow, we usually never have transfer students at this time of the year..." he heard one of his classmates whisper to another girl. "I wonder if this newbie is a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a girl!" a male student cheered. "No, you're going to WANT it to be a girl! For all I know you're just gonna hit on her, you cheater!"

Several people laughed as the chatter went on. Kinshiro-sensei shook his head at the rowdiness of the class despite his smile of amusement plastered on his face. "Everyone quiet! I'm not going to let her in until everyone has their mouths shut."

The noise died down while a few snickers escaped from some of the students.

"Good. Now I'm sure she's been waiting outside the door for quite a long time. Would you step inside?" He called as he faced to his left where the entrance to the classroom remained shut.

The door opened slowly as a girl emerged from behind. Everyone gaped at the new student, their eyes following her trail to the front of the class.

"What in the name of..." Raidou said inwardly. His eyes widened as he noticed the long, curly, brown hair and shocking blue eyes the girl right in front of him bore.

The said girl stood rather confident, although bashfulness was still a little evident in her posture. Her hands got together at her front and made a small bow.

"... Hello to you all. My name is Kuzunoha Geirin the 18th, it is nice to make your acquaintance."

---

A/N: Hey everyone~ Just a short note. :D

It's been ages since I've been wanting to make a fanfic for Devil Summoner, but plot bunnies seem to escape pretty early. xD

So... how did you find it? Is is good enough for your love? 3

If so, please Read and Review! I would gladly appreciate it if I would be able to recieve feedback. :'3

I'll be posting the next chapter in a little while, so please bear with me for a little!


	2. First Chapter: Talk To Me

Chapter 1 : Talk To Me.

"… Nagi?"

A perplexed look was evident in Jouhei's face; he wasn't sure about what he's seeing in front of him right now. Didn't Nagi say she was going to stay at the village to take over her master's place? It's not like a girl such as her would just change her mind completely. Sure, seldom visits to the city would be understandable (He would suddenly, during seldom occasions, encounter Nagi who would ask him for training on holiday afternoons), but actually staying in? That's quite… surprising.

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat in a loud, clear manner and clapped his hands soundly to grasp the class' attention from their buzzing chatter. "Ehem! Ms. Nagi here- and yes, that's her real name- came from the outskirts of the capital, and she hasn't been here in the city for too long," he walked closer to the young lass and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is there anyone kind enough who would like to show her around on break?"

Again, the students- mostly the boys- went crazy and started to raise their hands as fast as they can in order to volunteer themselves for the task.

"… What in the…" Raidou looked around him and felt his face fluster from amusement and surprise. "They're really into this!" He muttered quietly. His eyes fell back to the brunette and stared at her for a moment. A serious look on his face suddenly came as thoughts went to his mind.

"_She… might be here for something," _he thought to himself._ "I'm sure of it; this girl would never leave that old geezer even if he's dead!"_

But what could it be, then?

As the loud "pick me"s and "I'll show her the world" speeches clashed around the small classroom, the teacher shook his head and made a sigh. "Well… um, Ms. Nagi, it seems that your new peers have quite a liking to you already…" he whispered to the girl. "Do you know anyone in this class?"

Nagi glanced at her senpai from across the room and smiled nervously. "Well, I…"

"Sir, I'd like to accompany Nagi for this, if it's alright."

In a short while, silence fell in the whole room, and every single person stared at the person who said it so confidently. "What are you- Hey, Raidou..!"

"Not fair, man, let me do this." A student right next to him piped at him.

Raidou paid no attention to the other guys in class about shooting him down. He looked directly at his professor and Nagi so intensely.

Nagi blushed slightly at the sudden words of her senpai. "Actually, I know him…"

"You're acquaintances with Mr. Kuzunoha?"

"We've been coworkers on a case before," she commented, "It would be nice if he would be the one to guide me around."

The boys in the classroom whined and uttered things about how they missed their chances.

The professor went quiet for a while and smiled knowingly. "Alright, alright. Kuzunoha, you're in charge of your friend over here- make sure she gets to know every single detail about our school."

Nagi tried to avoid Raidou's stare and pretended to be oblivious about it, meeting her new homeroom teacher's eyes instead. "Sorry kids, it seems that even beautiful, foreign women have certain tastes and standards… if you know what I mean. Ahaha!" the professor gagged.

Nagi felt cold sweat on her forehead as what seemed like a thousand loathing stares were directed on her for a moment. She shivered at the thought of looking directly at the female students in class.

On the other hand, the boys in class mumbled about how lucky Raidou was; how being entitled with the Kuzunoha name has its own "personal" privileges and such.

"_Ugh… the animosity's so dense that it's almost suffocating." _Raidou thought to himself, clearing his throat as he did. _"Oh, Nagi… You're just too beautiful to pass up a chance on."_

Suddenly, he remembered about devil summoners with the ability to read minds. Raidou quickly and immediately looked around for a mind-reading demon inside the classroom. When he saw none, he quickly calmed down and shook his head in disbelief. _"What am I thinking- I must be paranoid keeping my guard up outside missions…" _Raidou shifted his eyes to the – gorgeous- brunette and took a deep breath. _"It doesn't seem like she knows what I'm thinking. I guess I am paranoid…"_

Nagi took a shy glimpse at her senpai, a small blush evident in her face.

"_Alert! She… she looked at me! She must've heard it! But, how? How would that even be possi- Ohhh, I see. It must be the pixie. It's the pixie's fault! Damn that pixie!_" Radou panicked inside his mind. He started to, again, search frantically with his eyes around the classroom (without people noticing)for that suspicious fairy. "_No, wait... I must stay calm. Take a deep breath, Raidou!_"

He took a clear, deep, breath and looked straight at Nagi with a straight face. He examined her explicitly, how she acted in front of class and how she fidgeted at the many eyes that looked at her.

"_I conjecture… that_ _she must be nervous. Ahaha, I should've thought of that sooner than blame it on the pixie. And besides, summoning isn't allowed inside class. What was I even thinking?_" He smiled to himself, laughing at how foolish it was.

The class seems to be in quite a buzz, even after all of Raidou's concealed mind adventures. Nagi was being "interviewed" by the students for a while now, too.

"Alright students! I know you're all itching to know more about Nagi here, but we should be starting class soon," the professor tapped on his desk, "Alright Ms. Nagi, you may sit at the place in front of Mr. Jouhei over there."

"Thank you," Nagi said as she made a small bow at the homeroom teacher. The brunette made her way across the students with unease and quickly sat on her chair, looking down on her desk to avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

"So your real name is Nagi, right?" A dark-haired student in a neat ponytail who sat next to her said, "My name is Sakazaka Fumiko." She extended out her left hand and made a small smile. Nagi blinked at the sudden conversation and smiled back nervously and took Fumiko's hand. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Sakazaka-san."

Fumiko gave a small laugh. "Aren't you so formal? Same here with me, uhm…"

"Aohara." Nagi clarified. Raidou snapped his head at what he heard from the brunette. "Aohara Nagi… _So that's her full name?_"

"Oh, then… Aohara-san, I'm going to be your neighbor for the rest of the term, so let's do our best!"

The two girls made small talk, while Raidou listened - albeit unnoticed- to them chat as the professor continued lecture in class.

The half of the day went by peacefully until lunch break.

"Aohara-san, I'm heading out to the cafeteria." Fumiko said as she stood up and lightly groomed herself. "Do you want to come with me?"

Nagi reddened for a moment and waved her hands in front of her. "N-no, I am fine. I conjec- I mean, I'm not hungry at the moment." She replied. "Nevertheless… thank you."

Fumiko looked a little disappointed, but grinned anyway. "Alright, I'll see you later."

Nagi's pale blue eyes followed Fumiko's trail outside of the classroom and sighed when she left. "_How am I to turn down such a generous offer..? After all, pixie conjectured that I make acquaintances… I never knew it would be this hard for Master's apprentice._" Nagi sighed deeply. "_If… if only aster were here…_"

Nagi was so deep in thought that she jumped in surprise when someone behind her tapped on her shoulder. She gave off a soft shriek and turned around to see who called her attention.

"… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." It was Raidou.

"O-oh, it's alright, senpai!" she held her hand on her chest and caught up to her breath. "I am at fault, too…"

"Don't call me senpai, we're in the same year."

"I'm sorry senp- … Kushima-kun."

"That's better."

"… okay…"

"…"

"…"

Nagi and Raidou went silent for what seemed like a decade- or the whole lunch break, rather. Nagi knew that the Kuzunoha was never a loud person, but she herself wasn't either. A real conversation flowed like a continuous waterfall, but for them, it was like the last drop of tap from a bad faucet. Neither had good conversational skills outside of work; and neither had good topics to start talking about anyway.

But what neither of them would ever realize is that they're both trying to grasp a line to say without sounding like an awkward potato.

_Have you been well? _Nagi thought that might be a good start. _Do you recall the Abaddon case in Tsukigata village? My conjecture is that everything has been good after...Ohh… I should cease from talking about that…_

Case, case, case.

If Nagi weren't trained to think and speak seriously, maybe she would be able to relate better.

_Nagi! How're you doing? _Raidou thought. _It's been a long time since the last case. Have you visited the old geezer's- I mean, Geirin yet? You know, met this girl in the village who told me you had a… This isn't going to work!_

Restrain, restrain, restrain.

If only Raidou weren't trained to keep his thoughts and ideas to himself, maybe he would be able to talk better.

And if only both weren't afraid of talking the way they wanted to, maybe they would be able to start a simple conversation.

Yes, a simple conversation.

Two awkward potatoes.

Then all of a sudden, as if it were a third-rate miracle…

_**Ding, ding, dong!**_

"Requesting Aohara Nagi and Kushima Jouhei. A visitor is waiting for you at the first floor. I repeat…"

Raidou and Nagi looked at each other after the announcement.

"… A visitor during school hours?" Nagi wondered. She had a puzzled expression on her face, wondering who it could be. Then after a moment of realization, she faced Raidou with a serious look. "Could it be a case?"

"It's possible." Raidou started to walk towards the exit and nodded at Nagi. "Let's go." The young Geirin stood up from her seat, joining the other Kuzunoha at the door.

As they walked down the stairs to the first floor in silence, questions filled the air.

"_Are we being summoned for a new case?" _Raidou was almost sure it would be.

"_Are we… doing this together..?" _Nagi felt a little cold on the feet.

… Who could it be?

A dark figure stands at the entrance of the school, waiting patiently.

End of the first chapter! :D I'm really sorry about the 2 year delay... shit happens, and it comes by regularly. lol If you're still looking for an update and kept waiting after.. the 2 year hiatus thing, I appreciate your patience. :)

I won't promise anymore, but I hope updates come soon!

Thanks guys! :D


End file.
